Gobba, Vulk, Zaptor and Glomp sing Austin Mahone feat Pitbull-Mmm Yeah
Gobba: Zaptor, Glomp, keep doing your thing Let these boys keep slipping man I’m not into gymnastics but I’m into flipping things Vulk: I told these women that it’s all about a team, Jordan and Pippen man So do you wanna join the team Now tell me little miss thang Dalé! Zaptor: When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was All: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Glomp: Rock'n'Roll one time, we’ll make it up as we go I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say We can do whatever, do whatever we want When she walks past me I say hey, hey, hey… Gobba: So tell me where you’re from, where you wanna go But she walk pass me like I ain’t said a word Stood there like man 'cause I don’t usually feel some type of way But this one hit me hard in some kind of place Like man Zaptor: When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was All: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Vulk: Six inch heels clicking up down the street You know she’s coming and then she walks away way way way I’m a big big deal, a little fun’s all I need But I can tell she don’t believe what I say say say say say Glomp: So tell me where you’re from, where you wanna go But she walk pass me like I ain’t said a word Stood there like man 'cause I don’t usually feel some type of way But this one hit me hard in some kind of place Like man Zaptor: When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was All: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Gobba: Mmm mmm yeah yeah She look so good but she bad bad You can see that back from the front front Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump Meet me in the middle of the ocean We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind Vulk: Wawawawa, play Find ourselves and lose our minds today Gobba, Glomp, and Zaptor acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes For those that thought that we would stop Definitely don’t have a mind to think with, brainless Most of them broke but they famous Some got hits but they nameless But mamita, forget about that When I see you All that I can say was All: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was (end of song) Category:Song Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles Category:MixelLand Wiki 1 Month Celebration Songs Category:Romance Songs